


THAT'S What's Wrong With Dean's Dick

by PervyPenguin



Series: Dean's Dick [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Crack, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, Smut, curse, non-ABO knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/PervyPenguin
Summary: After his confession, Dean wakes up to see Cas in his bed. One thing leads to another.





	

Sunlight streamed through the window of the cheap motel. Dean’s first instinct was to roll over to get away from it. When he started to move, he felt a weight against his side. He tensed and carefully turned over, only to find a sleeping angel on the bed next to him. Cas didn’t need to sleep, although Dean had caught him snoozing on a few occasions. According to Cas, it was a mixture of his not-quite-normal grace and increasing assimilation with humans that allowed the process in the first place.

In sleep, Cas’ face seemed… softer somehow. There was less tension, no furrowed brow or tight mouth, just peace. His lips were slightly parted, soft snores escaping every so often. Cas was laying on his side, curled towards Dean’s spot on the bed. For all Dean had made fun of Cas for watching him sleep, he could understand the appeal. Seeing Cas at rest made his chest feel warm. 

The night before came flooding back to Dean’s mind: trying to hook up with that woman, his dick being wrong, calling Cas, yelling at Cas… Confessing. As awkward as it felt in hindsight, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Something had changed in their relationship and it could never go back. But Dean held hope that it was a positive change. He reached out a hand to lay on Cas’ cheek as he’d wanted to do for so long. 

Cas stirred, eyes blinking open slowly. “Good morning, Dean.”

His first instinct was to retract his hand, but Dean refrained. “Morning. Uh…” He nodded towards his hand on Cas’ face. “Is that ok?”

Happiness and amusement lit Cas’ eyes. He reached his own hand up to capture Dean’s in a loose embrace. “Very ok. Are _you_ ok? Last night was…”

Dean could feel his cheeks starting to turn pink. “Yeah. It was… a lot, but good. I think.”

They lay on the bed for long minutes, not saying anything. Eventually, Dean forced himself to get out of bed and go to the bathroom. He pissed and brushed his teeth. Looking in the mirror he had to wonder, did he look any different to others? He certainly felt different. Lighter in a way, now that his secret was truly out. As though a weight had been lifted he didn’t know he’d been carrying.

The scent of coffee welcomed him back to the bedroom. He smiled gratefully at Cas and nearly swallowed his own tongue. Cas had taken off his overcoat, suit jacket and tie, as well as unbuttoned his shirt. He even had his shoes off. It was the least clothes Dean had ever seen Cas in. He pretended nonchalance and poured himself a cup of coffee. 

“So, you figuring we’ll be here a while?” He asked, taking a careful sip.

“Yes.” Mischief twinkling in his eyes, Cas waited until Dean had a mouth full of coffee before saying, “Since we have straightened out that it would indeed be real… I thought I might stimulate you to erection today.”

Dean sputtered, spraying coffee everywhere. “God damn it, Cas! You can’t just… say things like that!”

Cas cocked his head. “Dean. We both desire it, as we concluded last night. Why shouldn’t I say it?”

Dean didn’t have a ready answer for that. After all, it was true. Why _shouldn’t_ Cas talk about… being intimate? “Well at the very least, you don’t say it like that! You make it sound all clinical.”

“Hmm.” Cas stalked towards Dean. Dean gulped and his hand shook as he set his cup down. Cas leaned in close and whispered into his ear, “Would you prefer me to say that I wish to arouse you? To bring you to the very height of ecstasy? To see you writhing beneath me as I pleasure you? Would that be better, Dean?”

Dean’s mouth ran dry. Whatever response he’d been expecting, it wasn’t _that_. He didn’t even know Cas knew _how_ to talk like that. His own response was hoarse. “Uh… Yeah.”

Cas chuckled softly. He trailed a hand up to rest on Dean’s cheek. “Shall I kiss you now, Dean?”

Dean barely held back the whimper that threatened to escape his throat. He nodded fervently. Cas leaned forward slowly and kissed him softly. A whisper of lips against lips, barely there pressure. Dean heaved a huge sigh and sank into Cas. It had been years since he’d done anything this slowly, this gently. He hadn’t realised he missed it. 

For long minutes, the two kissed chastely. Neither seemed inclined to intensify things just yet. Finally, Cas slid a hand to the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him into deepen the kiss. He was still slow, still cautious, trailing his tongue across Dean’s lips. Dean gasped at the change, his knees weak. 

The angel had apparently had enough teasing and spun them around. He gave Dean a push so that he fell back onto the bed. Dean’s breathing was harsh, his cheeks pink with desire. Cas tore off his shirt and crawled up Dean’s body on the bed. He paused to stare into Dean’s green eyes, pupils blown wide with want. He swooped down to capture Dean’s lips in another bruising kiss. 

The room was filled with nothing but the sounds of heavy breathing and soft moans. Dean’s hands worked frantically to pull off Cas’ belt and pants. Cas kicked them off the bed. He pressed his hips against Dean’s, their erections rubbing together. Dean hissed in pleasure at the delicious friction. Cas kissed his way down Dean’s neck, nibbling at the pulse point. He ran a hand over Dean’s chest to tweak one of his pert nipples. 

“Do you have any idea,” Cas asked, “just how long I’ve wanted you like this?” He bit gently at Dean’s ear and whispered, “Years, Dean. I have so many things I wish to do with you.”

Dean keened as images flooded his mind. He had his own fantasies, but he wanted to know Cas’. Brokenly, he asked, “Tell me?”

“Of course.” Cas’ hands never stopped roaming Dean’s heated skin. “I want everything with you, Dean. I want to fuck you, feel you tight around me. I want to feel you inside _me_ , hot and hard. Tease you for hours, till you’re all but begging for release. Today, though, given the curious circumstances we find ourselves in, I believe I should start,” -he licked a long stripe up Dean’s jaw- “by tasting you.”

Dean’s hips bucked uncontrollably. “Yes, please, suck me, please.”

“Begging already?” Cas kissed and sucked his way down Dean’s chest. He used his tongue to tease the flesh around the elastic of Dean’s boxers. He hooked his fingers at the waistband and pulled them down, freeing Dean’s cock. It stood hard and flushed with blood, desperate for attention. 

Cas kissed a line down the thick vein of Dean’s cock. Something niggled at the back of his mind, but he was too wrapped up in fulfilling his fantasies after so long. He rolled Dean’s balls gently in the palm of his hand. He licked a thick, wet stripe up to the head and engulfed it in his mouth. 

Dean’s eyes slammed shut at the sensation. Cas’s mouth was hot and wet. He ran a hand through Cas’ hair. He forced his eyes open, needing to see Cas, see proof that this was really happening. He did his best to keep his hips still. 

Cas pulled off his dick slowly. “Dean, you can thrust your hips. You won’t hurt me.”

That lit a fire in Dean. He tightened the grip he had on Cas’ hair and pulled him a little roughly back to his cock. Cas’s eyes were sparkling with something as he took Dean back in his mouth. “Mmm, that’s it, baby. Want me to fuck your mouth? Just use you for my pleasure?”

Cas’ moans sent jolts of pleasure up Dean’s spine. 

“Yeah, Cas, that’s it. Take my cock. Fuck you look so good like that.” Dean kept up a rambling, lust filled rant. “Wanted it so long. God, Cas, you’re gonna make me come.”

Cas teased the head of Dean’s cock before leaning away. He brought his hand up to toy with Dean. “Am I, Dean? Are you going to come for me? Spill yourself all over my hand and your belly? I want to see it, Dean, see you coming apart.”

A keening noise ripped itself from Dean’s throat. “Yes, make me come. Fuck, make me come, Cas. Please!”

Cas tightened his hand on Dean’s cock, pumping it with vigor. “That’s it, Dean. Let yourself go. Come for me, aziazor.”

Dean shouted and bucked his hips hard. He was delirious with pleasure as his orgasm hit him. His release short powerfully over Cas’ hand, his stomach, and up to his chest. He lay still, panting hard, as waves of bliss rolled over him. Cas continued stroking him until the last dribbles of come dripped off his cock.

“Fuck me,” Dean said emphatically. “That was intense. I swear it’s never been like that before. I mean, it felt like I was just gonna keep coming and coming.”

A shadow passed over Cas’ face.

“Cas? Is something wrong?”

“Uh… I’m not sure how to say this, Dean.” Cas seemed stumped. “You do recall why you called me in the first place, yes?”

“Of course, the weird bump on my dick. What’s the matter here, you’re kinda freaking me out.”

“Well… The good news is that I have figured out what the problem is. You were cursed at some point, fairly recently. This particular curse is… often used by those with straying lovers,” Cas started to explain.

“Cut to the chase, man.”

Cas sighed deeply. “You were cursed to have a penis like a dog. Specifically, you have a dog’s knot.”

“Okay, this is a good thing right? Since we know the curse, we can reverse it.”

Cas shook his head slowly. “Unfortunately, no. Once the curse is cast, it must be reversed before the affected orgasms with another person. I’m afraid… I’m afraid you’re stuck like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, cliffhanger of an ending, but I promise there will be more! I just... apparently lie to take my time with smut.
> 
> Also, aziazor means 'love' in Enochian, at least according to the translator I used. It could be wrong, though.


End file.
